Angels of War
by Clary Fray 1991
Summary: Many years ago, the Morgensterns and Herondales signed a treaty. And that treaty is what forces Princess Clarissa Morgenstern and Prince Jace Herondale into marriage. As the demon attacks grow worse, and one of their own turns against them, they must lead a war together. Will they ever fall in love within this mess?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. Has anybody noticed that the title of this fic is cheesy as hell?**

**This fic is out for a trial run. If I can get ten reviews by the end of January, then you'll get another chapter. It's an idea I've been wanting to use, but I didn't piece shit together until right now. Merry Christmas.**

**Basic Summary: The world is divided into four sectors. Two of them are royal families (with shadowhunter blood) and two are mundanes. The two royal families (Morgensterns and Herondales) are frenemies, but they don't bother each other. When the Accords are signed, the king of the Morgensterns (Clary's grandfather) and the king of the Herondales (Jace's grandfather) agree that the firstborn grandchildren from each direct line of the family are to be married when any one of their parents dies. **

**Okay, now, please easen up your serious faces and read the actual story. I'm not here to give you a gigantic synopsis. (Just kidding. I love each and every one of my readers. I'd do anything to keep you.)**

* * *

><p><em>Morgenstern Palace, the year of the Accords <em>-

The sheeting rain ran down the glass in droplets. Inside, a fire blazed as various servants tended to it. Two kings and two queens sat at the grand table with worried expressions on their faces.

"The demon attacks in the South have gotten to be horrendous," said Seraphina Morgenstern. She shook her head, her eyebrows furrowing.

"I thought that you had taken charge of that sector!" Imogen Herondale protested.

"We had, but all the Shadowhunter warriors that leave for the South never return. We are slowly sending less amounts of warriors so that they do not gather attention."

Marcus Herondale sighed. "If this continues, we will soon go extinct. This world will be dead!"

"That I know, Marcus," Seraphina's husband said sadly. "It is why we called you here, to the West Sector. "

"We have a proposition," Seraphina added quickly. "Both of our families have a son each, and one day, they will marry a mundane, turning her into a Shadowhunter in the process. If our firstborn grandchildren married and united the kingdoms, we would be stronger."

"Very true," Imogen said. "So, if, you say, our firstborn grandchild was a girl and your firstborn grandchild was a boy, they would marry."

"But only if one of our sons or daughters-in-law were to die. If that does happen," Marcus loosened his collar uncomfortably, "we have no choice."

"What if they are both girls or both boys?"

"We'll work that out. Well, our children will."

Imogen exhaled. "We agree to your proposition. Is there anything to sign?" she asked.

Seraphina nodded, and replied, "Yes." She called for a servant to bring back a pen and produced a scroll with elegant, cursive scrawl on it.

Marcus read the document over with his wife and they signed it together. Seraphina signed it as well, and so did her husband.

A day later, moments before they were about to leave, Imogen and Marcus stopped to speak with the Morgensterns one last time.

"I hope that one day, our grandchildren will be able to put an end to the attacks and rid this world of demonkind," said Marcus. "We bid you farewell for now."

"They do say that two leaders are stronger than one," Seraphina chipped in as the carriage lurched to a start.

Marcus and Imogen smiled grimly as the carriage rolled away.

Years passed, and Valentine, the Morgensterns' son, grew to be a handsome young man. As did Stephen, the son of the Herondales. Demon attacks, however, only grew worse, and one day, the first Downworlder, a warlock, was born. His name was Magnus Bane, and he became an adult overnight. His mother hung herself in regret of what she'd created, and his father tried to kill him, but failed. The young warlock was captured and sent to the Morgensterns' palace, where he begged to be given mercy. He said that he wanted to help banish all demons and save humans. Seraphina Morgenstern kindly agreed.

More warlocks continued to be produced, and soon, vampires, werewolves, and faeries were made. They caused havoc among the mundanes, but were controlled gradually by the Shadowhunters.

The following year, Valentine's father was killed in a brutal demon attack. Seraphina, in a grief-stricken state, was unable to keep the Shadowhunters in her kingdom at peace, so she set her son's marriage with a Shadowhunter named Jocelyn Fairchild. She soon died as well.

Valentine ruled the Morgenstern kingdom fairly, and treated all as equals. He loathed all Downworlders but warlocks, though, and was harsh to them. Jocelyn and Valentine first had a son, but he was kidnapped by a demon and was never to be found. Then, they had a daughter, with eyes green as emeralds and bloodred curls, just like her mother. They named her Clarissa, and called her Clary as a nickname.

Meanwhile, in the kingdom of the Herondales, Imogen and Marcus had both died of astriola, or demon pox. Their son Stephen married a mundane named Céline and had a son named Jace. His eyes and hair were a lovely golden, and he was envied throughout the kingdom.

Until Clary and Jace were older, the demon attacks slowed down. Soon, more Shadowhunters were made, and life was at its finest.

Then the demons struck again.

* * *

><p><em>Morgenstern Palace, Present Day<em>

"No, Simon, you're the one who doesn't understand!" Clary screamed.

Simon sighed in exasperation and scratched his head. "I can't take you outside the palace. We've gone over this millions of times"-he paused when he saw Clary glaring at him-"Okay, not millions, but a few times. Your parents will freak. Never forget that you're a princess, Clary. You're valuable."

"I don't want to be a princess! I don't want to have to wear ridiculously heavy dresses during a meeting of some sort. I want to be in a T-shirt and a pair of jeans whenever, not just when I'm alone. I'm tired of guards surrounding me when I take even the slightest step into the garden. And when those maids come along and ask me if I need help getting dressed and undressed and showered? Ugh! I don't need help! I'm not a baby!"

"We seriously can't go to my house in Brooklyn. Your parents will hate me. They'll throw me into the dungeons with a vampire and I'll die because the vampire will feed on me and then I'll be sick and then I'll die again," Simon rambled on.

"Clary!" A voice called out. It was her mother.

"What, Mom?" Clary asked as Jocelyn entered the room.

She smiled. "Hello, Simon. Were you two fighting over something? I heard shouting."

"Simon," Clary said through gritted teeth, "is being an asshat and he won't listen to me."

"Clarissa, dear, you really should watch your words."

She rolled her eyes. "What is it?" she asked.

Jocelyn tucked a strand of her red hair behind her ear and nervously wrung her hands out. "You see, your father and I have to talk to you," she said.

"Well, fine. Come on, Simon," Clary grumbled.

"Just the three of us," Jocelyn added sternly. "I'm sorry, Simon, but this is very personal."

Simon sputtered and said, "Of course, I mean, I'm just, like, Clary's friend, so-"

By this time, Jocelyn was already gone. Clary followed behind her. "We're not done with this conversation, Simon! Be prepared for another round!" she called down the hallway.

Jocelyn led Clary into Valentine's office where he was waiting in his armchair. "Valentine," Jocelyn said quietly.

Upon seeing Clary, Valentine grinned tiredly. "Clarissa. I haven't seen you all day. Sit down." He gestured to the two chairs in front of his desk.

"Is something wrong?" Clary asked, reluctantly sitting down. "You two seem worried."

Valentine cleared his throat. "The Herondales have died." He grimaced.

"All of them?" Clary demanded. "How?"

"Not all of them; just the king and the queen."

"How?" she repeated, shocked.

"They were visiting the New York Institute, and on their way, a Ravener killed them," Jocelyn said. "Their son is still alive."

"By the Angel," Clary breathed, putting a hand to her mouth in disbelief.

The silence remained for a few minutes, until Valentine spoke again.

"Many years ago, when I was a child, your grandparents and the grandparents of the current prince of the Herondales made an agreement," he said. "It was that my firstborn child and Stephen Herondale's-the king's-firstborn child were to be married if one of us four died."

Clary gasped and her eyes widened. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" she choked out. She looked from her mother to her father for an answer, although she already knew what it was.

"No!" she shouted.

* * *

><p>Jace sat in his father's office quietly, staring out the window at the pouring rain. In his head were the words <em>I'm an orphan. I have no family. My parents are dead. I'm the new king. <em>

A week ago, his mother and father had left, saying they'd be back in a day's time. They'd come back in the matter of eight hours, one-third of what they'd said, but they were dead. Sallow, pale corpses that reeked of demon poison, and blood, and tears. Even when they were burned the demonic stench remained. Jace had silently stared at the ashes, refusing to speak. That night he cried himself to sleep.

For some reason, the Consul wanted him in the office for some work, although Jace had no idea what it could be. He would just have to ask her...

As if on cue, the door opened and the Consul, Jia Penhallow, entered the office. "Jace," she said, smiling slightly. "I hadn't thought you'd be in here yet."

"I've been here all morning," replied Jace. His voice was sounding quite raspy.

"See, Jace, I have a letter for you," Jia said breathlessly, sitting down. "It's from your father."

"My father is dead," he answered matter-of-factly, crossing his arms. "Did he send me a letter from Heaven?"

"They found it in the carriage where he died."

"Oh." Jace reached for the letter, and once he'd taken it, he ripped the envelope open.

_My dear Jace,_

_Your mother is dying, but she demands that I write this to you before the Ravener realizes I am also in the carriage. _

_We both love you, and know that you will make a wonderful king. The time has come to tell you of the treaty your grandparents signed with the Morgenstern king and queen. It states that if one of their children were to die, their firstborn grandchildren are to wed. _

_Clarissa Morgenstern is the firstborn child of the Morgensterns, and she is to be married to you at the soonest moment. She doesn't know of this treaty. Please do not refuse the marriage. Your grandparents' request is final. I assume that you'll be married about a week after our cremation. _

_I do hope you remembered to say farewell to your mother and I, my son. It would be a shame if you didn't._

_Stephen Herondale_

The letter saddened Jace, but anger was empowering him. He stood up and thrust the letter into Jia's face. "What is the _meaning _of this, Consul? A marriage that neither I nor the Morgenstern princess agreed to, or were at least informed of?! I refuse this marriage!"

And he stormed out of the room, leaving a very shocked Consul ogling after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, as you can see, Clary and Jace don't really want to get married. Well, their grandparents did kinda act like assholes. <strong>

**Did you like it? Please review! I want to get ten by the end of January, and then I'll update. Of course, I'll already have a chapter ready.**

**Aishwarya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. I hadn't expected myself to start writing a new chapter so soon, but I am, so hooray! As I said, I have the chapter ready. Here we go. Lots of arguing in this chapter. You're warned.**

* * *

><p>"I can't get married!" Clary yelled. "You can't make me!"<p>

"Please calm down, Clary," Valentine started, but she broke him off, holding a finger up to stop him, and stood up. She pushed the chair to the side and was about to leave the room when Valentine roared, "Clarissa Adele Morgenstern! Get yourself in this chair right now!"

Clary grit her teeth, and stiffly walked back to the chair, sitting down and trying very, very hard not to lash out at something. "I'm only eighteen," she said. "I've barely lived my life, and I have to get married to some asshole who I don't know? Never. I'd rather die."

"Well, you will have to do what we say," her mother said sharply. "The treaty made it clear."

"Screw the treaty! Was I there when they signed it, when they made the decision? No! Which means that I don't have to listen to anything they say."

"Clarissa, I swear on the Angel, if you do not willingly get married, we will force the runes on you and let the king do what he wants," Valentine growled. "The wedding is final. I've spoken with the Consul, Jia Penhallow, and she says that it will be at the Herondale palace a week from today."

"Please." Clary's voice cracked. "I haven't even met the guy. Give me _one day _with him. One day, and I'll talk to him and get to know him and then I'll decide whether or not I agree."

"Fine," he replied coldly. "I'll send you over to the palace with all your things, and you can take a day to get settled with him. That means that the marriage rush won't be too overwhelming."

Clary blanched. "But-but if we don't like each other?" she sputtered.

"If you don't like each other, you'll have to live with it your entire lives, because you two are getting married. End of conversation."

Clary nodded unwillingly, and she stood up with tears in her eyes. "Fine," she said. "I'll go. But not today. I have to say goodbye." She stumbled away in shock, as if she hadn't fully registered what was going on.

Valentine sighed after she had left. "I'll send Jia a fire-message. Go after her, please."

Jocelyn pressed her lips together and left.

* * *

><p>"Jace!" The Consul pounded on his door with a pleading tone. "Open the door! I would hate to get the keys!"<p>

"No, Consul, I can't," Jace replied in a muffled voice. "If I do I'll probably burn the fucking castle down."

"Jace, please watch your language. This situation is normal."

"You call getting married normal?"

"Yes."

"Well," he said in a thoughtful voice, "it is normal, but not normal if I've never met her."

Jia sighed. "Please open the door. We can talk this out. Maryse Lightwood was left responsibility over you, but she's still on her way here. Come on. I'm like your mother here."

The door swung open and Jace had a finger pointed inches away from the surprised Consul's nose. "You will _never _be equal to my mother, do you understand?"

Jia gulped. "I understand."

Jace in one of his moods was always a fright. Once, he'd torn up a rosebush because his trip to visit the New York Institute was cancelled. It was his best friend's birthday that day. Now, this, on the other hand, was quite a serious topic. Jia had no idea what he'd do now.

"As for getting married, I won't do it until I actually meet the girl and decide if we're compatible," he said, crossing his arms defiantly.

The Consul, however, was immersed in looking at a fire-message. She looked back up at him with a smile on her face. "In that case, wonderful. She'll be here with her things to meet you the day after tomorrow."

Jace's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. "What?!" he asked incredulously. "But I have no space to put her things. My room is full. Everything is full. There is no space for her in any corridor of this palace."

"You're rambling," observed Jia. She pursed her lips and put a calming hand on Jace's shoulder. "She said that she wants to meet you before the marriage because she doesn't agree to it."

"So neither of us agrees. Maybe we shouldn't get married after all. Let's call it off." Jace smirked.

"Now, Jace," Jia said sternly. "The marriage, as decided, is a week from today. We have to get ready. All the decorations, the gear, the dress, the food. By the Angel, I hadn't even thought about all this. We have to prepare!"

"But I have no space!" Jace protested.

"You're moving into your parents' suite tomorrow. We'll get all your things organized. There's more than enough space in the palace." It was Jia's turn to smirk. "It's going to be fun. I've heard that Princess Clarissa, as short as she is, has a mouth as big as her hair. Which, by the way, is red."

All Jace could do as she left was groan in despair.

* * *

><p>Clary stormed into her room angrily and saw Simon waiting for her, examining a seraph blade precariously and smoothing it down with his sleeve. Then she burst into tears.<p>

"Clary?" Simon rushed over to her and hugged her. "What happened?"

She sobbed and shut the door. "They're making me get married!"

"Wait, what?" Simon said, shocked.

"Do I really have to repeat it?" asked Clary. "I'm getting married. To Jace Herondale, crown prince-no, king-of the Herondale kingdom."

Simon sighed. "You have got to be shitting me."

"I'm not," she sniffled. "I leave tomorrow, and the wedding's in a week."

Just then, the door swung open so fast Clary thought it would fly off its hinges. "Clary," her mother said. "I'm sorry, but you have to get married to him. Just-"

"No," Clary snapped. "Just go, Mom, I'm talking to Simon."

Jocelyn sighed, and slowly walked out, closing the door behind her.

"But how? And-and why?"

"They signed some stupid-ass treaty that is _expected _to be followed. What am I going to do? I don't want to get married to this guy!" she wailed. "Run away with me. We can get past the guards. We'll go to your house and stay there forever."

"Clary," sighed Simon, "you really don't get it, do you? They'll come for my family and we'll all be punished. You know what? You should get married. He'll at least have to let me visit, right?"

"What if he hates mundanes?"

"He won't hate mundanes."

"Yes, he will."

Simon sighed once more. "I'll be at the wedding and everything. This isn't the end of the world."

"Simon," Clary said with a bitter frown, "I thought that you'd be the only one who understood."

And she sadly trudged out of her room, wiping away tears.

* * *

><p>Jace sat at his desk, rereading the letter. What had his parents gotten him into? He was crowned king a few days ago. Now he was to get married the next week. Life was spiraling into a black hole.<p>

A black head poked into the room. "Hi, Jace!"

Jace stood up and smiled. "Isabelle!" he said, pushing in his chair. "You weren't going to get here until tomorrow!"

Isabelle ran up to him and crushed him in a bear hug. "Jace, Jace, Jace! It's been weeks since we last saw each other! I convinced Mom to let me come early. It was a surprise!"

"Did the Consul know about this?"

"Of course she did, silly! How else would I have gotten into the palace?" Isabelle thwacked him on the head lightly.

Jace laughed, forgetting about the letter. "You would have Isabelled your way in. Wouldn't really have been a surprise then." he said. "Guess what?" he asked sourly.

"What, your Majesty?"

"I told you to guess, dumbass."

"Fine, fine. Is it that you have a present for me?"

Jace rolled his eyes. "It's not your birthday. But here." He tossed her a rose from a vase.

Isabelle beamed. "Why, thank you. Is there an engagement ring hidden somewhere?"

"Isabelle, I'm not going to marry you!"

"Well, I'm not going to marry you, either," she said. "You're too blonde."

"I'm..." Jace looked for the right words to say. "I'm getting married to someone else."

Her face lit up. "Really? Wow!"

"Not wow," he replied. "More like what. I don't want to get married to her. She's the Morgenstern princess."

"Oh, the one with the red hair? She's nice."

"How did you know she has red hair?"

"Oh, she visited the Institute once. With that mundane friend of hers. Simon whats-his-name," Isabelle explained.

Jace's eyes widened. "She's friends with a mundane?!" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah, he saved her life or something." Isabelle waved off the topic. "Anyhoo, I have to go unpack. We're staying here now, remember?"

She darted out with the sweetest smile on her face, which only Jace knew meant she was going to get into some kind of trouble. He sat back down and sighed, glancing at the letter again. He didn't want to get married. And he was sure that she didn't either.

So how was he going to work this out?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the twelve reviews, guys! I have successfully updated on the first of February. Happy Superbowl XLIX! Have fun watching. I don't know who I'm rooting for. I enjoy both teams.<strong>

**This is a quite short chapter. Sorry about that. I wrote a small part of it just now.**

**To Addicted2Vamps: Thank you so much for reviewing all my stories! It isn't everyday that someone takes the time to read each and every one! Feel free to message me anytime. I'm always looking for more internet buddies.**

**Review or some shit, guys? I like that. First reviewer gets a shoutout or something. I dunno. Plus, they get early access to the next chapter. Ha. That seems fair. :/**


End file.
